By the Way They Dance
by loonylove12
Summary: He lost his chance, she is in love with another. How does he know this? By watching them dance. oneshot


Inspired by Jump Little Children's song, _By the Way They Dance_

He stood off to the side, watching the dance floor with remorseful eyes. More importantly, he was watching a specific couple, the bride and groom. He had no one to blame but himself, he had let her go and now she had found love with someone else. As he watched them looking into one anothers eyes, completely unaware of anyone but themselves, he found himself becoming lost in memory.

_She was breathtaking in her lilac bridesmaid robes. Through out the entire wedding ceremony he couldn't seem to take his eyes off her. Even the beautiful Fleur in her immaculate wedding gown could not deter his attention. All the guests stared at her in admiration, but he had eyes only for Ginny._

_He loved her, he loved her so much. He hated being separated from her, he hated not being able to tell her how much he loved her but he had to protect her. He would not lose her. After the war, after Voldemort was dead and gone, then and only then could he be with her. Ron and Hermione begged him to atleast tell her how deeply he felt for her, to reassure her that he would return, but he refused. He didn't think he would have the strength to leave her if she said it back._

_He continued watching her at the reception, as she danced with her brothers. Her long, red hair cascaded down her backside in shining waves. Her chocolate eyes glistened as she laughed while being twirled around the dance floor. She was a vision of complete innocence and beauty. He was still staring, when her eyes suddenly drifted his way._

_She had caught him, but he couldn't bring himself to look away. She excused herself from Charlie, and slowly made her way towards him. He knew he should probably walk away, but she was captivating him. He was torn with wanting to be as far away from her as possible and wanting to hold her in his arms at the same time._

_She stopped in front of him, her eyes fluttering across his face looking for some sort of explanation. She held her hand out to him, silently beckoning him to take it. He hesitated, unsure of what to do. She sighed in frustration, grabbing his hand herself._

_"Just one dance," she said smiling at him._

_He nodded, not trusting his voice, and followed her to the dance floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him tightly against her. His arms automatically wound around her tiny waist. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of holding her. It felt like Heaven and Hell at the same time._

_"I know you're leaving tomorrow," she whispered into his ear as they swayed to the music._

_He tensed, but did not respond. The feeling of her breath on his neck sent shivers down his body._

_"I'm not going to ask you to take me with you," she continued, "Because I know it would be useless."_

_She paused here, gathering her courage. She pulled away slightly, so that she could look him in the eye._

_"But there is something I must ask you," she said timidly, "Before you go...I...I just want to know...do you love me Harry?"_

_He was shocked by the question. He had not expected her to ask this, she had to know, she had to know he loved her more than anything. Even though he had never said it, she had to know. Why was she asking this? What good would it accomplish for him to say it? She stared at him patiently, waiting her answer._

_She watched as his eyes suddenly became darker, with a far away look in them. His face was tense, his jaw clenched. He was having an internal war with himself, and in the end his cold side won out. He grimaced before saying the words he knew would hurt her, but he kept telling himself he was doing this for her own good._

_"Ginny...I...I can't-"_

_He stopped upon noticing her expression changing from one of love and trust to one of hatred and loathing. It nearly killed him to see the pain and anger in her face, but it was too late to turn back now. She pulled away from him as though he had burned her, shoving him backwards._

_"That's fine, that's just fine," she said her words laced with venom, "But know this Harry Potter, this was your last chance. I'm walking away now and I'm not looking back."_

_Then she walked away from him, unknowingly taking his heart with her. At that moment he wanted more than anything to take it all back, to tell her how much she meant to him. Tell her how he wanted to marry her someday, have lots of freckle-faced, red headed children, and grow old with her. Instead he stood their motionless and completely empty, except for the strongly increasing feeling of regret._

She had stayed true to her word. She never did look back, but he did enough for the both of them. That day, that horrible day, was the day that sealed his fate. He may be the savior of the wizarding world, admired and loved by those who didn't even know him, but none of that mattered. He didn't have her love and admiration.

She belonged to someone else now, someone who undoubtedly told her he loved her every day, someone who treasured every moment he spent with her. He didn't know this from speaking with them or from speaking with her family and friends. In fact, he didn't even know it until this moment, by the way they danced.

There was not an inch of space between their bodies. He was holding her with such tenderness and care as he guided their steps, and her body language showed she trusts him completely. Their hands are clasped by their sides, fingers intertwined and their cheeks are touching ever so slightly. Every once in a while they glance into one anothers eyes, the simple gesture speaking more than any words.

Pain and regret filled his heart as he watched them, but he forced himself to continue staring. He deserved the pain, and the image of this dance would be forever seared in his mind. It confirmed what he feared most. She had found love and happiness with another. There was no point in 'what ifs' or rehashing old memories, she truly had walked away without looking back. This was all the proof he needed.

The dance said it all.


End file.
